


Day 2: The Truth

by JudeMathis



Series: Keith's Birthday Week [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Avatar & Benders Setting, Firebender Keith (Voltron), Firebending & Firebenders, Keith's Birthday Week 2017, M/M, Waterbender Lance (Voltron), Waterbending & Waterbenders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 09:21:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12429777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JudeMathis/pseuds/JudeMathis
Summary: Day 2 (19th): IdentityLast Airbender AU: Klance focusLance - waterbender, Keith, firebender possibly avatar?Where Lance discovers that Keith is the son of a royal (half-royal)  after being reunited with his Uncle Thace at the Northern Water Tribe. Keith is relieved to be reunited with his Uncle and hopefully gets to find the answers that he needs about the past with his mother.I did change the original idea that I had, just a little bit though. It just turned out a bit different when I was typing it up.





	Day 2: The Truth

**Keith’s pov**

I gave out a small breath glancing out onto the water that the boat we were on was crossing over to the next nation that we were going to be visiting. I didn’t want to go though since it was the Northern Water Tribe, the one place that I was afraid to return to, my fear was mostly because of running into Yemak. Shame was the only thing that I felt when it came to thinking about him, I had failed him though since I got booted from becoming a member of the military, it was the only reason on why I had to leave. I couldn’t face him because of everything that Yemak had done for me, he was the only reason why I was still alive since he raised me after my father vanished. Not much about my past was known though, but that’s why I was looking for answers to find out more about my family. So far though, I haven’t had any luck with trying to discover the secrets behind my family, mostly trying to figure out who my mother was. I wanted to get the answers about her, but so far nothing has come up from the nations that I have visited so far which was why we were heading toward the Northern Water Tribe next. I gave a small breath looking back out at the water thinking to myself for a moment, there had to be something at the tribe about my mother since it just seemed that whatever clues I have found kept on pointing to the Northern Water Tribe. It made me wonder if she was a waterbender and probably why she left to protect me and my father from anyone who wanted to harm me. I guess it was a good thing that I had the ability to bend fire instead of water for now at least, I had a feeling that I probably could, but I would have to learn how to since water and firebending are two different things. I closed my eyes for a moment trying to calm the crazy thoughts that were running through my head, a distraction could be nice, but finding one was going to be difficult right now.

“Keith?”

A hand suddenly on my shoulder snapped me out my thoughts causing me to look over to see who got my attention. Lance was standing there with a slightly concerned look on his face

“Are you okay?”

I nodded giving a small smile

“Yeah, I’m fine. I was just thinking.”

The waterbender nodded removing his hand from my shoulder motioning for me to follow

“Come on, Hunk’s got food ready. Everyone wanted to wait for you, hothead.” 

I rolled my eyes at one of the few nicknames that Lance made for me, I gave up on trying to make him stop since there was just no way to. It was clear that he wasn’t going to stop anytime soon which was mainly why I just got used to hearing those weird nicknames all the time. It wasn’t a bad thing though knowing that it was just Lance’s strange way of showing who his friends were, everyone had gotten used to him giving out strange nicknames or the nicknames that called himself by. It wouldn’t be long before we were at the Northern Water Tribe and maybe then I would be able to get the answers that I need if there were any there at the place we were going to go visit. There still was much to do though, time was the only thing that I needed right now to get the answers that I have been searching for.

 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

  
  


Days passed by before the boat finally landed in the waters that would take us to the Northern Water Tribe, the air had turned chilly as I had to put on my thicker jacket since I didn’t really handle the cold too well most of the time. I hated the cold anyways, I didn’t know how Lance was able to handle it. It was like the cold never seemed to affect him probably because of how he was raised at the Southern Water Tribe. It was like second nature to him while to me, I felt like a frozen popsicle since I was used to the weather that came from the land of the Fire Nation. I let out a breath burying myself into my jacket before to try and stay as warm as possible, everyone knew how much I hated the cold which was mainly why I was trying to stay in the interior of the ship to avoid from standing out in the cold weather for too long. I leaned back in the chair that I claimed as my own waiting for the boat to come to a stop at our final destination which was actually coming into view. I could see the buildings in the distance though and how large the Northern Water Tribe actually was, it was probably was big as the Fire Nation maybe even bigger. I could see why my home saw this Tribe as a threat because of the sheer size of it, but maybe it was a good thing since I didn’t agree with the way on how the Fire Lord was doing things. Someone needed to stop the Fire Lord, but it was going to be difficult to do so, maybe the one known as the Avatar could. That was something that would be difficult though since no one has seen the Avatar in a very long time, it has been more than 100 years since the last one had existed. Hope was needed though for the day when the Avatar was going to appear if they could be found at all. For right now though, my main focus was trying to find clues to my mother as the issue about taking down the Fire Lord could come later since that was something that would need planning and allies for that to happen. Hopefully one day though, the Nations will be free from the grasp of my home. 

The boat soon came to a stop though reaching the docks that were filled with the typical boats that were used by a waterbender. I tightened the jacket around me though to keep myself from feeling any of the chilly air that was outside of the boat, I wasn’t looking forward to it, but I had no choice in the matter since I needed to go out there. Once we got off the boat, the leader of the Northern Water Tribe who was a man named Kolivan approached us with a guarded look on his face. I could feel a shiver go down my spine because of the overwhelming look that Kolivan was giving us, it just seemed like he was looking right through us. I was about to say something before a familiar voice that I hadn’t heard in years, I never thought I would of heard that voice again since the last time that I heard it was right before my dad disappeared

“Keith?”

Turning my head, my eyes landed on my Uncle Thace who had a surprised look on his face which was probably the same one that was on mine

“Uncle Thace...”

He held his arms out to me and before I knew it, I was clinging to him tightly with my face buried into his neck hearing him speak in my ear

“My dear nephew... It’s been too long.”

I nodded as I was unable to say anything since holding onto him was the only thing that I could do. I’d never thought that would ever see him again since Thace left one day to and never returned, this was the last place that I thought he would be though. Kolivan’s voice got our attention though before we both looked up at him as my Uncle held me close to him

“Thace, can you explain this?”

Thace’s arm was wrapped around my shoulders probably wanting to keep me close since I was family

“He’s Jazira’s son. I haven’t seen him since he was little.”

I didn’t know what to say, but I knew that I had come to the right place, I could finally get the answers that I wanted about my mother. I knew right then and there though that I obviously had the blood of a waterbender in him since my mother was Thace’s sister. There was much for us to discuss, but it was the reason on why I had come here, I needed to find out what I could about my mother and talking to Kolivan and Thace was the only way that would be possible.

 

**Lance’s pov**

After following Kolivan and Thace, we were sitting in one of the rooms given food and drink and warmer clothes which everyone was grateful for especially Keith. I knew how much he hated the cold since he was just so used to the weather that went on at the Fire Nation. I was happy for Keith though since he was able to find one of his family members as everyone had thought that he didn’t have any left. He never mentioned his Uncle before so there was a chance that Keith probably was too young when they first met or he just hadn’t seen in a long time. Kolivan soon got our attention though, figuring that it was best to tell everyone about Keith’s unknown mother and because Keith did have a blade that apparently used to belong to her. The dagger was placed onto the table which Thace and Kolivan recognized right away, giving proof that it belonged to Jazira

“This is Jazira’s blade, it was given to her when she was young. This blade is proof of our main group of warriors being the Blade of Marmora, she was a fierce warrior and very stubborn. But she was a good ally at the same time, she was someone that you could rely on in any battle that we had to face together.”

Keith was quiet before he nodded picking up the blade for a moment as he was finally getting the answers about his mother that he needed. His determination to find her is what brought him here, it was also a reminder that it would probably be hard to talk him out of things once he was set on it. I could tell that there were a lot of questions that Keith wanted to ask about her and maybe see if he could find her to, depending on if she was still alive though

“Was my mother a waterbender? What can you tell me about her? I barely remember anything about her, maybe her voice and she had dark-colored hair like I did.”

Kolivan and Thace were silent for a moment like they were debating on if it was a good idea to actually tell Keith more about his mother. Holding back any information though wasn’t going to be a good thing, I knew how Keith can be if he isn’t able to get the answers that he wants. His temper will show up with a lot of anger and frustration which would cause Shiro or myself to help him calm down since we were the only ones who could most of the time. A small breath was heard before Thace did start to speak giving the answers to Keith’s questions

“She was, probably the best one that we had seen in awhile. Jazira was a highly-skilled waterbender and one that you wouldn’t want to mess with, she could be stubborn and have a bad temper depending on her mood. Your mother and I are related to Kolivan, and since you have the blood of a royal waterbender, you probably would be the one to take Kolivan’s place once it’s his turn to step down into retirement. And with the knowledge of your father being a common Firebender, that would make you a duke, Keith.”

There was more silence as surprise was written all over Keith’s face, I couldn’t blame him though since him finding out of him being a royal was a shocking matter. If it was true and Kolivan had no one else to take his place then Keith would be the one who would take his place as the leader for the Northern Water Tribe. I can’t see him staying here though unless there is an reason for him to stay. Keith has a lot of thinking to do and it’s something that he won’t have to make by the end of the day plus from the look of things, it doesn’t seem like Kolivan will be stepping down anytime soon. The meeting soon came to an end though before we were shown to some rooms that we could stay in during out time here, I was going to check on Keith afterwards though to make sure that he is okay. It was a lot to take in and I’m pretty sure that there is a lot of confusion running through that head of his.

 

**Keith’s pov**

I visited with Thace for a bit longer before he left to turn in for the night, I gave a small breath moving to sit down on the bed with slumped shoulders. My thoughts were racing about everything that I had been told during that meeting, I finally got the answers that I needed though. I learned what I wanted about my mother as the next thing to do was to see if I could find her, if she was still alive. I was going to try though since there was a chance that she wasn’t dead, Kolivan and Thace didn’t know what happened to her since she hadn’t returned here. It would be another trip filled with searching while trying to work on the matters with the Fire Nation, but I knew that we had allies here which was something that he hadn’t had before. Kolivan and Thace made a promise that they would become our allies when it came time to take down the Fire Nation though, hopefully we can convince others to join us since we will need all the help that we are going to get. But that was something, I was going to worry about later. For now though, I just needed to focus on the thoughts that were running through my head over and over. It was going to be a long night and probably one where I wouldn’t be able to get any sleep tonight. Maybe Lance will come in though, his presence always helps when nights are bad for me. I finally knew who I was though and that side of my family which was a complete mystery, I just needed to fill in a few more blanks but I’m sure that I will be able to do that here.

A knock on the door pulled me out of the daze that I was in, I must of lost track of time since it seemed to be darker outside then I last remember

“Keith? Can I come in?”

Lance’s voice rang out from the other side of the door which caused my shoulders to relax, I let out a breath moving to lean back against the pillows

“Sure Lance.”

I watched him enter the room letting him take a seat on the bed next to me before he rested his warm hand against my cheek. There was the slight look of worry in his eyes which made me wonder if something was bothering him, but I wasn’t going to push him on the matter

“Are you okay? I know that today has been a lot for you to deal with.”

Closing my eyes, I let out a sigh learning into his touch

“Yeah I’m fine... Just a lot on my mind.”

Lance nodded before I soon found myself settled against his chest which meant that he probably was going to become my pillow for the night. I didn’t mind though since he was warm and comfy, it was helping distract me from the thoughts that were running through my head mostly because of the fingers that were moving through my hair. My eyes soon started to feel heavy though as his touch was the one thing that could always make me sleepy, sleep sounded good right now though and I wasn’t going to argue with it. The last thing that I felt though was a kiss on my forehead and Lance’s soothing voice

“Good night, Keith.”

 


End file.
